


Poisonous Ships

by Sulina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Out of Character, Sick Character, Sunrises, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulina/pseuds/Sulina
Summary: Charlotte Tiramisu, or nowadays she is called Tira Jäger Shot travels with the Strawhats and this short series is about her unrequited crushes. She has a crush on a certain orange navigator, but the princess of a desert country only complicates this. Later a mysterious archeologist solves all of her love problems. It is up on AO3 too. (Warning yuri/femslash).1. Orange Sunrises Nami/OFC.2. Priorities Vivi/OFC3. My princess Vivi/OFC4. Jealous Robin/Nami/OFC, side Sanji/Nami





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Orange sunrises

Tira loved the Merry Go and its crew. It was mostly a smooth sailing with them. Her memories from her last life and about One Piece started to fade.  
They were only days apart from the Grand Line and who knows how long but they will arrive at the New World, her birthplace. She wasn't ready to face her past and family. She had too many painful memories.  
It was nighttime. Tira was on watch duty and she loved the cold night breeze and the silence. She was active at night when everyone else was asleep. The darkness matched to her personality gloomy, negative and cynical.  
She started to see what is important in this second life. Thanks to Monkey D. Luffy she gave life another chance, another shot and she is here.  
There was many reasons why Tira smiled in these days. Luffy was a boy who always did something funny. Usopp's stories and lies were more colorfull than she remembered. Sanji's flirting helped with her acceptance and self-esteem. Zoro was her new drinking buddy. And Nami... she was the new best friend she never had.  
In her family it was about being Mama's favorite. Sister punched brother and sibling lied to another sibling to have a better place on mother's crew. Lola was that friend she could trust but they weren't that close. In Big Mom's family you can't know who to trust. She felt that way.  
With Nami she talked about everything. They had some common stories and experiences as women. She bonded with the navigator after Luffy and Tira saved her from Arlong.  
Tira climbed up to the mast. All around was the peaceful sea and nothing in sight. She started to remember her shopping trip in Loguetown with Nami.  
***  
"What do you think Tira?" Nami asked from her. She wore a red dress with two matching earrings.  
"You are...." She was shocked. When she looked at Nami, she saw a woman, not that young girl with who she sailed. She admired her orange hair, her brown eyes and her beautiful features. "Beautiful."  
"I know that. But thanks. What do you think about the dress? Should I buy it?" She asked and she laughed at her obvious crewmate. Tira woke up from her trance.  
"Yes, yes you should. Who knows when you need to wear a fancy dress.  
"What is life on the Grand Line?" Nami asked with curiosity. Tira didn't want to talk about that place but they will arrive soon so it is normal that the navigator is curious about it.  
"The Paradise is like her name suggests. It is the easier part of the Grand Line. It has beautiful islands and interesting cultures. It will be a hard work to sail."  
"I am up to that challenge." Nami said with a determined face. Tira loved women who have strong motivation.  
"I think you will be the first navigator who will sail to Raftel." Tira said and they continued their shopping trip.  
***  
She has an unrequited crush on Nami she realized. After two lives and many experiences she falls in love like an idiot schoolgirl.  
The sky slowly clears and the night sky is gone. It is nearly dawn and she is here thinking about the cat burglar.  
Nami is out of her league, like the rising sun. She can't reach the orange sun like Nami. If she thinks about it Nami is like the sun. Her charm and beauty is shining on the deck when she walks around.  
"What are you doing here Tira?" Nami came out of nowhere and stood next to her.  
"Night watch and thinking." Tira said and watched the sunrise.  
"It is refreshing in this crew that someone thinks." Nami sighed. "But you should sleep. You were here all night."  
"First I will watch the sunrise. Okay?" Tira asked and held back a yawn.  
"But I will stay with you. Someone needs to look out for marines and you will fall asleep." Nami said and like she said Tira nearly fall asleep.  
"Nami you are a thief." Tira said half asleep. Nami nearly punched the girl because she thought that Tira meant it as an insult, but let it slide because she liked her friend.  
"Because you stole my heart, my orange sunrise." Tira said and she was asleep. Nami was shocked but smiled at this.  
Nami let Tira to sleep on her shoulders. The navigator looked up to the sunrise but she couldn't see the similarities between her and the rising sun.


	2. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tira faces with her old crush on Nami and a potential new love, Vivi. And a certain princess has feelings to someone. Plus a sick Nami. Before Drum island arc.

2\. Priorities 

The Strawhats had enough problems right now. Vivi's country is in danger, Nami is sick and they need to find a doctor.  
Tira tried to put the boys on their places and send away them from Nami. She wanted to be alone with her, somehow help her out. She was a pharmacist and poisons expert for Goda's sake, but she couldn't find any medicine for an one hundred years old bug's poison. She put a wet cloth on her forehead. The navigator had the worst fever Tira had ever seen. Next to her sat Nefertari Vivi as concerned as her. Tira looked up at Vivi.

"We need a doctor. I know you need to go at Alabasta, but Na...Nami." Tira sobbed with a sad face. Vivi could see that to Tira Nami meant everything. She needed to think about what are the priorities Nami's life or her country?  
"Jäger-san I get it and we will find a doctor I hope." Vivi said with a calm voice.  
"I admire you princess Vivi. You are always calm and collected. I am a nervous wreck." Tira said. Vivi lightly blushed at this statement.  
"You don't show it. You know how to hide your feelings.  
"This is more like your skill. You hide it don't you? The pain of your country. That you are thorn between us and them."  
"I... No I don't hide anything." Vivi said and with that she left. Tira knew that the young heir had the weight of her kingdom on her shoulders and she hides it from them.  
***  
Tira started to think about her talk with Vivi. Things are messed up. Nami is near death, Vivi can't confess about her pain and she acts like a stoic ruler. Tira is in the middle. She needs some sleep.  
Vivi listened if Tira was asleep. The woman's breath calmed her. She never thought that she will find someone who sees though the act. She can't share the pain, she can't accept the help from them. But she will help to find a doctor for Nami.  
She can't confess her true feelings. Vivi loved the poison expert. She never saw a woman who is that precise when it comes to poisoning.  
Tira's fighting style was gracious and at the same time harmful. She admired her perfect muscles and agility, her will to fight and how she protects her crew.  
Vivi liked Tira's eyes too. Those black eyes were like onyx stones she saw at the royal treasury: sharp, black as the night sky, blank and glowing.  
She can't confess her feelings right now when they have their own battles.  
Vivi listened Tira's slow breath and somehow she could sleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big feast two girls talk alone about their feelings. One knows how she feels, one isn't certain but goes with the flow.

3\. My princess

Tira collapsed after the fights. That woman Nico Robin was hard to defeat. She had her past with Robin, but she didn't joined yet to the crew.  
Three days, a royal dinner and a bath happened. Vivi asked Tira to talk with her in private.  
Vivi and she went to a balcony. They could talk here without anyone hearing them.  
"We are leaving Vivi." Tira said with a sigh. She knew what will Vivi do or she will tell her to stay here. The country needs their princess and heir.  
"I know." Vivi said and she wasn't surprised. Every good thing is short lived. Her adventure ends right here or she can be forever with them, with her.  
"You can decide: come with us or stay." Tira stated the facts.  
"Tira... I want to be selfish. Leave my country, live the adventure with our nakama, to fall in love..." She said with a sad face. "But as a princess I had many duties. When I was a child I was free and I could be carefree."  
"I can't decide for you. But being lawless is the hardest lifestyle. My mom is a pirate and quite demanding. My childhood was a torture, I always trained to become the best, to impress Mama. If I slacked my mom punished me and my sisters and brothers backstabbed me. I had a bounty when I was only seven years old. I was chased by marines when I left my home island. My mom planned my whole life. Who should I marry or if I am ready to be her crew's commander? Instead I escaped and now I am here. I say your dad loves you. You have a loving family who gives a damn about you." Tira said with sadness.  
"I know that. I am sorry that happened with you." Vivi said and looked up to the stars. "I need to tell you something before you leave."  
"What?" Tira asked with curiosity.  
"I am not certain what will I do. But I am certain about this feeling. I love you Tira." Vivi kissed Tira. The poison expert stood with astonishment. Vivi loved her and she didn't notice this. Tira felt something about the green haired princess.  
It was a short kiss on lips. Tira and Vivi were enchanted by it. They stood in awkward silence for minutes.  
Tira didn't thought about this possibility, but as she thought more and more she likes it. Vivi will remain here but for an hour they can hold each other.  
Vivi was in a trance. She saw love in Tira's empty black eyes and they shone like the stars.  
"For one moment be my princess.". Tira said and she kissed back. This kiss was more intense than the last one. They were lost in their own short lived romance.  
"I know what I will do." Vivi said and stopped the kissing.  
"Don't say it out loud. Just hold me my princess." Tira asked and Vivi hugged her. "Look the night sky. So many stars are out there. I love nighttime. I feel safe under the stars and moon. When I leave just look at the moon. We will watch the same moon and I will think about my princess." Tira winked.  
"Who knew that you are a flirt?" Vivi asked with a small smile. She was happy her country is safe, she is finally at home, her new friends are there too and she confessed her love.  
"I can be. But I think it's time to leave." Tira said and she kissed Vivi one last time. "Now be their princess. I am happy that you could be mine for a short time." Tira said and she left her alone. Tira knew what will Vivi do next day.  
"Bye Tira, my love." Vivi said and she cried for a short time. Next day she will keep a speech to her people or she will set sail with her nakama. Now she needs to make a decision...


	4. Green eyed monster

Nami was working on a map at "her" room. She rarely shared this place with anyone. Luffy wasn't allowed here neither Zoro. But Luffy always comes to the map room to bother her when he is bored.  
She made exceptions with Tira. She came here to read or make her poisons. To Nami's surprise Tira's experiments never exploded.  
She liked the bald girl's company. Tira was different than any females or males she met on East Blue. She casually flirted with many males and once with a female. Nami was surprised when Tira confessed about her feelings to her.  
They never talked about that morning. Honestly Nami tried to avoid that talk.  
When Vivi travelled with them Nami hoped that Tira moves on. Vivi was a beauty and a good friend to her. She wished the best to Tira and Vivi. Funny thing is nothing happened between Vivi and Tira. Vivi choose her kingdom over the Strawhats and she understood her decision.  
She couldn't mourn her friend because the Strawhats had a new member, Nico Robin or Miss All Sunday. Nami won't admit it but she trusted in her. The treasure plays a big role in this but she really considers Robin as a big sister. She considers Robin as a good addiction to this crew for now.  
She slowly left the map room and she went to the kitchen to have some tea.  
Sanji was cooking a delicious meal for the crew. She really wanted to fall for him and to his kindness but he was a womanizer, not an ideal boyfriend, but for the fun she flirted with him.  
"Nami-swan my beauty. What can a do for you?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes. Nami smiled and she loved the male's compliments.  
"Sanji-kun I want some tea." Nami said coyly. Sanji nearly fell but he started to make the tea.  
They chatted and flirted but they didn't see that two people were hidden behind the door and heard them. Okay one was present and one used her hand.  
***  
Tira tried she told herself, she really tried to move on. She loved Vivi but she knew that Vivi will choose Alabasta. She never blamed the princess for that. One day they will meet again and they will remember fondly to their short kiss.  
No she tried to stop her feelings for Nami. The navigator will never feel the same way for Tira. But it was harder than she thought.  
Nami spent more time with Robin. She tried to talk with them but she was just a third wheel. Who knows what was between Nami and Robin?  
To forget her sadness she wanted to drink some sake. Zoro didn't mind when she drank some sake. He had one condition never drink all the sake or you are dead.  
To reach the sake bottles she must put up with Sanji's flirting. Tira ignored that because she hated a man who can't understand no. At first she loved his attention it gave her more confidence, but now she was annoyed by it.  
She nearly opened the door but stopped when she heard Nami's laugh. Then she realized what was going on. Nami never talks about that day because she isn't interested. She knew that but it hurt her.  
"Oh Sanji-kun you are the only man of my heart." Nami flirted with the ero-cook. Tira felt a pang of jealousy and she hated herself for that. It was always Sanji.  
"Nami-swaaan please accept my hug." Tira knew what happened and she left with anger.  
Of course that a pervert gentleman is more interesting than her. Nami was a flirt and she should have known that she wanted an easy romance with someone who does everything for her. This wasn't Tira's type of love. She loves a slow burn and cute little moments with her beloved. Nami loved flirting and fast relationships, something she couldn't give to her. Nami loved males not females that could be another thing that is a disadvantage to her.  
She went back to the girls room and she wanted to cry. To her annoyance there was Robin reading a book. Tira couldn't say why she didn't liked the older female. Robin had her past and she will give up her life for this crew.  
"Are you okay chemist-san?" Robin asked with concern. Like Robin cared about her.  
"No I am not." She said the truth. Why bother lying to a person who can read all of your emotions?  
"Little green eyed monster." Robin said and Tira became angry. How does she know about that?  
"You spy on me?" Tira snapped. "You don't understand love and jealousy. I waited for months to talk with Nami, but no she chooses a womanizer!  
"You know Tiramisu-san..." Robin began and the chemist was shocked.  
"How do you know about that?" Tira asked.  
"I explain later." Robin said and continued her sentence. "You aren't the only one who experienced rejects. I was a child when I realized my true feelings. I had a crush on my old captain's firstmate. I was only a child and she helped me to find my place in their crew. When they found out who I am and what I can do and what I feel the captain left me to the marines and my crush had a cruel smile on her face." Robin opened up to her. She changed a lot in these years Tira noted.  
"Fuck her and that crew. How could anyone do something like that to a kid?" Tira asked with anger and she hugged Robin. In that moment she realized that she was a jerk to Robin because she was closer to Nami.  
"You don't know the whole story and I am not ready to share it with you." Robin said and she asked Tira to take off her hands.  
"Sorry for the hug." Tira felt embarrassed. Robin needs time to open up with the crew and she hugged her.  
"No problem, you are kind to care." Robin said with a honest smile.  
"You aren't the only one who knows about my past. I know about Ohara and the Buster Call." Tira sighed. "A whole island died because they knew about something that must be hidden from the civilians.  
"You know about the truth? How?" Robin was shocked.  
"Thanks to Big Mom, she is my mother but I think you figured it out. She was interested in Poneglyphs and she wanted to know more about them. My brother Katakuri had a mission to get more information about Ohara. He was successful and when he reported to "Mama" I listened. Katakuri found out about that and he nearly punished me but he has a soft heart for me and he told me everything to shape my how did he said? To shape my mind and awareness." Tira said and she remembered to that memory.  
"But you left your family." Robin said.  
"Big Mom is the worst parent. She controlled our life and she wanted me to marry or become her sweet commander depending how strong or useful I am to her. I had an opportunity and now I am here and I am free." Tira said with a big smile. Robin smiled at her.  
"Don't tell about me to the crew yet. I will tell them one day."  
"Your past is safe with me. Just don't mention my old family. They can rot in Totto Island as long as I care." Tira said and they laughed.  
Robin and Tira bonded on that day thanks to their past and feelings.  
"I need to tell you something chemist-san." Robin said and Tira stopped the laugh.  
"What?"  
"I am interested in navigator-san too." Robin said with a sigh. Tira wasn't surprised. She was jealous to Robin for a reason her instincts are good.  
"Of course." Tira said with anger. "But we don't have a chance with her. Sanji is in the picture."  
"You know Nami made her choice but we have two other independent females in this crew." Robin said with a smile.  
"You mean us?" Tira asked with interest. She never observed Robin's mature beauty. The experienced pirate had an aristocratic nose and big blue eyes. But she dating with Nico Robin? The woman who the crew still can't trust?  
"Why not? You are interesting. Just think about it." Robin whispered and with that she left the room.  
Tira was speechless and stood next to her bed for hours, thinking about this new possibility.


End file.
